


Christmas Comes But Once a Year

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Canon Divergence, Christmas over the years, M/M, meet cute, mentions of bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Every year, Magnus meets a handsome Shadowhunter in front of New York's most famous tree.  Some years are happy, some are not.  But Magnus wouldn't miss them for the world.





	Christmas Comes But Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenryBoyThatsMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryBoyThatsMe/gifts).



The quiet of the city settled deep in Magnus’s chest as he walked down the darkened streets.  Nearing midnight on Christmas Eve, most people were home with their families and friends, settling in for sleep, or celebrating with drinks and merriment.  

Magnus might not have much left in the way of biological family (he rather doubted Asmodeus wanted to share a Christmas dinner with him) but he had a number of friends who would probably have jumped at the chance to celebrate the holiday together.  But Magnus always declined, preferring to be on his own for the day. Something about this time of year made him melancholy and the last thing he wished to do was bring down the ones he loved on what should be one of the most joyous holidays.

Besides, there was something comforting about the strange quiet that falls over New York on the night before Christmas.  As if the whole city held its breath, waiting. Waiting for what, Magnus didn’t know. But the anticipation danced along Magnus’s skin, pulling him forward at a time when he would normally want to pull away.

His feet carried him down well-known streets, though his eyes hardly watched where he went.  With so few people on the street, he didn’t worry about running into someone while lost in his own thoughts.  And when he came to a stop, Magnus’s breath caught in his throat, seeing where his feet had taken him.

The Rockefeller tree might be the most famous Christmas tree in the world, a symbol of the holiday the world over, even as it stood tall and proud in the middle of New York.  Despite the late hour, a few people milled around, taking photos and enjoying a little bit of Christmas spirit right there in the middle of Manhattan. Magnus moved out of the way of a happy couple who wished to take a photo in front of the tree and bumped into someone else standing behind him.

“Apologies,” he said, turning around to give the person a bright smile and hope it was enough for them to forgive him.  Whatever else he was going to say died on his tongue as he took in the tall man, dressed in black from head to toe. The light of the Christmas tree sparkled in his hazel eyes and Magnus would have made a move on him right then and there if not for one thing.

That was most definitely a rune on his neck.  And that man was definitely glamoured.

“Shadowhunter,” he mumbled, taking a step back and turning towards the tree.  He didn’t say anything more, simply waited for the others around them to move on to wherever they were going before casting a glamour over himself as well.  “I haven’t done anything wrong,” he said the moment they were alone and hidden. “So if you are looking for trouble, you need to move on. I just want to look at the tree and then go home.”

Surprise was painted over the Shadowhunter’s features and Magnus smiled despite himself, though he quickly pushed that down.  Surprising Shadowhunters was a surefire way to find yourself on the wrong end of a Seraph blade.

The man managed to compose himself a moment later.  “I...I’m just here to see the tree too. We don’t really celebrate at the Institute but I’ve always liked the holiday.”  Surprise seemed to be the young man’s normal state of being because the look was back the minute the words were out of his mouth as if he couldn’t believe he’d actually said them out loud.

The endearing blush that developed on the man’s cheeks made Magnus smile, though he looked down at the ground, hoping the other wouldn’t see it.  “There is nothing wrong with that. I mean, maybe some people would think so but I’ve always been of the belief that little things like that which make you happy can’t actually be bad.”  

“I’m Alec,” the man said extending his hand to shake as if Magnus were an equal and not obviously a Downworlder.  

Magnus smiled and shook his hand, still a little stunned at the evening’s turn of events.  “I’m Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander.”

“Magnus?  Magnus Bane?” Alec asked.  When Magnus nodded, Alec sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  “My parents are going to kill me when they find out I’ve been wasting the time of the High Warlock.  I’m so sorry.”

“Darling,” Magnus interrupted, afraid the poor man would apologize himself into an early grave.  “I am out here by myself, looking at the tree on Christmas Eve, just like you. I promise you are not wasting my time.”  He glanced back at the tree, which lost a little of its sparkle when set against the warm light in Alec’s eyes. “Would you like to go get hot chocolate or something?  It is Christmas Eve. It’s a shame to be alone.”

Alec’s eyes went wide at the endearment and even in the dim light cast by both the tree and the streetlights around them, Magnus could see the beautiful blush painting the man’s cheeks.  But even before he spoke, Magnus knew Alec would turn him down. They just met. Magnus would never have expected anything different.

“Oh,” the Shadowhunter sighed, looking forlorn.  “I want to. I really do. But I need to be back before my family wakes up.  If they notice I’m gone, I’ll be on ichor duty for the week.”

“I can’t imagine that’s how anyone wants to ring in the New Year.  A rain check, perhaps?”

The smile in relief was all Magnus needed to stay warm for the remainder of the night.  “Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe this time next year?”

A whole year to wait.  Less than ideal but Magnus could live with that.

“Sounds perfect, Alexander.  I’ll meet you here, one year from now.”

“See you then.”  Alec turned on his heel and hurried away, throwing one more shy smile over his shoulder before he disappeared into the night.  

Magnus pulled his coat tighter around him and smiled to himself.  Without thinking, he opened a portal to Hotel duMort. If Alec was going to spend the holiday with his family, Magnus would spend it in the company of his own.

* * *

 

Alec thought about it all year, about how kind the warlock was when they stood in front of the tree last year.  Not the warlock. Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn who spoke to him as if he mattered as a person, not just as a Shadowhunter.  Who invited him out for coffee but wasn’t offended when Alec ran away instead. Someone who seemed to understand Alec.

Though, it might have been his imagination clinging to what little hope he had.  

But all year he thought about those softly spoken words.  “I’ll meet you here, one year from now.” Now it was Christmas Eve again and Alec waited impatiently for his family to go to sleep so he could sneak back down to the tree.  Magnus might forget, something that worried Alec in the back of his mind, but he hoped the man would show. Spending time with Magnus was better than staying at home, waiting for the inevitable Christmas Day talk about wives and futures.  

Alec hated those talks.

When the Institute quieted down, Alec slipped out the side door, ready for the long walk to Rockefeller Center where the tree stood.  Even if he didn’t see Magnus, it would be worth it to look at the tree once more.

But if he was being honest, Magnus was his main motivation for going.

He made it all of a block before two sets of footsteps fell in rhythm with his own.  “Where do you think you are going, big brother?” Izzy asked, slipping her arm through his.  “It isn’t like you to sneak out. That’s what we do, not you.”

Alec knew that which was why he doubted anyone would even notice he was gone.  But of course, Jace and Izzy noticed. They always noticed when he was doing something just for him.  

“It’s nothing,” he said, shaking his head.  “I was just going out for a walk. Going to see the big Christmas Tree.  I have too much energy to sleep but I really don’t want to spend Christmas Eve training.  You should go home. I’ll see you there.” He hoped they would listen, even as he knew they wouldn’t.

“Ooh, we’re coming, too.  Aren’t we Jace? I want to go see the tree with my brothers.  Certainly sounds better than staying at home and listening to mom and dad fight again.”  Her brown eyes were hopeful and wide and Alec couldn’t find it in him to say no. When he nodded, Izzy squealed happily and Jace grinned.  Maybe Magnus wouldn’t be there.

The moment they were in sight of the tree, Alec saw him.  The light danced off his hair, made his skin glow, and Alec’s heart clenched.  He’d hoped to be able to stand there and talk to him like they had the year before, but with Izzy and Jace there, he wouldn’t be able.  While they knew his secret, no one else did and he didn’t feel comfortable flirting with a man in front of anyone, his siblings included.  

As his siblings talked and laughed, taking selfies and pulling him to some of them as well, Alec's eyes drifted back to Magnus.  He could see the same longing in the other man's eyes and he hoped that he would be able to spend some time with him. When Jace and Izzy distracted one another in some debate that Alec didn't care much about, he tried to slink over to where Magnus stood, wanting to at least say hi.

"ALEC!  Tell Jace that he's wrong!  He won't listen to reason!"

Giving Magnus another sad look, he went over to mediate and soon enough, they were ready to leave, telling him about the best place to get food this late at night.  They were dragging him along when he made a decision. "I'll meet you there. I forgot to take one picture. I'll catch up, okay?"

Thankful they accepted his excuse, Alec hurried back, just in time to catch Magnus as he turned to go home.  "Magnus!" he called, smiling when the man turned to look at him, eyes widening in surprise.

Once standing face to face, however, Alec didn't know what to say.  The year before everything flowed so much easier but the presence of his siblings had thrown Alec off.  

Instead of saying anything, he bent his head and kissed Magnus's cheek.  "Merry Christmas, Magnus. I hope you have a good one tomorrow."

With one last smile, he hurried off to catch up with Jace and Izzy before they got curious and came back looking for him.  The rest of the night, a small smile played on his lips, something he told his siblings came from holiday cheer and not the man he'd actually been trying to see.

* * *

 

A year later and Magnus had almost forgotten about the young Shadowhunter he'd met at the tree the last two years.  Or that was what he chose to tell himself. Because if he let himself think about it too much, he would feel the cold bite of pain that came from finding yet another person he couldn't have.  Another reminder of the truth of his life; that he would live on forever and no one would ever choose him to be by their side.

Magnus didn't even know why he was so thrown off from the previous year.  Alec mentioned siblings the first time they spoke so it shouldn't have surprised him when they were there as well.  Shadowhunters rarely did anything alone, which was one of the things that drew Magnus to Alec in the first place. He seemed different than the rest of his kind.

And he was.  Magnus knew that even with the short amount of time they'd spent together.  Because he couldn't think of another Shadowhunter in the world who would have run back and kissed his cheek, risking being spotted by his own siblings.  Magnus didn't know anyone like Alexander.

Which was why he needed to stay away.  He couldn't let himself fall, particularly for someone he'd only seen twice in two years.  A handful of hours over the course of more than seven hundred days was not enough information to base a crush on.  Particularly when the person in question belonged to a race of angel warriors who would rather see him dead then in a relationship of any kind with any of them.

“I’m not going this year,” he announced to no one in particular as the sun began to set over the city on Christmas Eve.  Chairman wound around his ankles, mewing plaintively and Magnus bent to scratch him behind the ears. “That just means you get to spend more time with me, Chairman.  That’s better for everyone, don’t you think?”

Deciding that yes, that was better for everyone, Magnus poured himself a drink and settled onto the couch to read.  It would keep his mind off the possibility of Alec being at the Christmas tree, waiting for him.

As the clock approached midnight, Magnus looked out the window with a sigh.  The weather had been unseasonably warm that winter and Magnus made his way to his balcony, to look over the city he loved. Tamping down on his disappointment that he wouldn’t be seeing Alec that year, Magnus tried to remind himself that it was his choice.  And he could still go.

But no, it was better for everyone if the two of them kept their distance.  Nothing could happen between them. Their worlds were too different. They were too different.  Even if they knew next to nothing about one another.

“I don’t need to know anything about him,” Magnus argued out loud, earning a pointed look from his cat who sat on the balcony railing watching him.  “He’s a Shadowhunter. He’s a Lightwood. He’s going to be Head of the Institute if he isn’t already. He isn’t going to fall in love with a Downworlder and he particularly won’t fall in love with me.”

Chairman looked wholly unimpressed and yawned at Magnus once before jumping off the side of the building, making his way across patios and down to the street below.  Magnus watched in horror, afraid the cat would lose his footing and once he was certain Chairman was safe, grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

This wasn’t the first time his cat had done this and Magnus cursed under his breath as he ran through the mostly vacated streets of New York, following a feline who stayed just out of reach. The few people he did pass gave strange looks as he kept muttering, “Chairman Meow get back here!” under his breath.

It didn’t take long to realize where his cat was taking him and Magnus didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  Apparently, Chairman was tired of his wallowing, or just thought he knew Magnus better then Magnus knew himself.  Either way, he wasn’t surprised when he turned the corner to see the Rockefeller tree in all its glory. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Magnus snapped his fingers, making sure he looked refreshed and relaxed; not like a man who ran halfway across the city chasing a cat on a mission.

Strolling as casually as he could, all the while keeping an eye on Chairman, Magnus spotted Alec leaning against the railing, looking at the tree.  The lights reflected in his hair, lighting his face in different colors that shouldn’t have looked as attractive as it did. Magnus silently thanked his cat, then laughed as he saw Chairman weaving around Alec’s ankles.

“Where did you come from, pretty baby?” Alec cooed to the cat, who let the man pick him up without complaint.  Magnus had owned Chairman for five years and still got hissed at on occasion when he just wanted to give him a cuddle.  Even from several feet away, he could hear Chairman purring in Alec’s arms.

Traitor.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, stepping up beside him.  “I see you have captured my little runaway. Thank you for that.  I wasn’t relishing having to chase him all the way to Queens tonight.”  He reached out, petting his cat between the ears. Considering how happy Chairman seemed at the moment, Magnus didn’t even attempt to take him away from Alec.

Alec looked at the cat and then back at Magnus with a fond smile.  “He’s yours? What’s his name?”

“Chairman Meow.”

The silence dragged out between them, to the point that Magnus began to wonder if Alec actually heard him or not.  Until he muttered, “Your cat’s name? Is Chairman Meow?”

Ever since he adopted the frisky feline, people had laughed at his name.  Magnus thought it was a brilliant name and considering what a despot the cat could be, it seemed fitting.  So he was prepared for Alec’s laughter when it came.

But instead, Alec grinned at him.  “That’s a great name. I don’t think I could have come up with that.”

“I’m sure you could have, Alexander.”  His chest loosened as Alec smiled at him, wondering why he ever thought about staying away today in the first place.  Seeing Alec brought a lightness to his day that had been missing. “No siblings tonight?”

“No, they thought it was boring and couldn’t understand why I wanted to come back.  I couldn’t figure out how to tell them that the tree wasn’t what I wanted to see tonight.”  Even in the glow of the massive evergreen, Alec’s blush was visible on his cheeks.

Magnus thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

Before he could do anything about it though, Alec placed Chairman into Magnus’s arms.  “I should go but...” His hesitation lasted only a second before Alec blurted out, “I’ll see you next year, okay?”

“It’s a date,” Magnus replied, rewarded when Alec’s cheeks flushed even brighter.  He took off at a sprint and Magnus chuckled. Looking down at Chairman, he rolled his eyes.  “You’re a devious little bastard. You know that?”

When they got back to the loft, Magnus summoned some salmon for his cat.  He deserved a treat in thanks for what he did that night.

* * *

 

The next year Magnus didn’t consider staying home for one minute.  He dressed to impress because tonight was the night he was going to ask Alec out.  They’d shared something the previous years and even if they only saw each other for a few hours a year, Magnus knew what he felt for Alec was something special.  He knew that they could be so much more than two people passing in the night one day out of each year.

And today, he was going to tell Alec exactly that.

With a deep green velvet blazer, perfectly tailored pants, and his best boots, Magnus knew he looked festive and good.  It would take Alec’s breath away, he hoped. And maybe he would see that delightful blush.

Practically skipping all the way to the tree, he saw Alec long before Alec saw him.  The Shadowhunter seemed to be hunched over himself as if in pain and Magnus hurried to his side, afraid that maybe Alec had come directly here from a mission gone wrong.

“Alexander, are you hurt?”   He couldn’t see any injuries but it was dark and maybe he was missing something.

But when Alec met his eyes, Magnus understood.  Those eyes he’d come to adore over the last couple years were puffy and red, tear tracks staining his cheeks.  “Oh, Alexander.”

Magnus froze when Alec wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, but he relaxed a moment later, returning the embrace.  He didn’t know what had happened but if it was enough to bring a battle-hardened Shadowhunter to tears, it had to be bad.

Magnus held tight, letting Alec take whatever comfort he could from the embrace.  Only when he felt Alec's arms begin to loosen around him did Magnus take a step back to look at him more closely.  

"I know we both enjoy this tree but I think it might be better if we went someplace more private.  You could tell me what is going on? Or not, and we can just be together." Not the way Magnus expected the night to go but if it was what Alec needed, he would be happy to provide.

Alec nodded and Magnus held out his hand to him, surprised when the Shadowhunter took it without question.  He led them both away from the crowd and to a darkened alley where he opened a portal.

"I'm just taking you to my home, okay, Alexander?  You can leave any time you like." While he trusted Alec, the man was still a Shadowhunter first and foremost and Magnus did not want to surprise him and end up on the wrong end of a Seraph blade.

"That's fine."  Alec was mumbling, staring intently at his feet. Magnus took Alec's hand and led him through the portal, relaxing once they stepped into his home.  Here they could just be themselves without fear of anyone who wouldn't understand their friendship seeing them together.

Alec collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh, bent forward with his head in his hands.  Magnus took a seat across from him, still not sure what the problem was but wanting to help if he could.  

"Alexander, what happened tonight?  Can you talk to me about it?"

Alec shook his head, looking down and not reacting in any other way.  When he realized that Alec wasn't going to find the words just yet, Magnus sat next to him and took Alec's hand in his own.  He didn't say anything, just stayed close and kept that innocent contact with the other. Silent support could often be more powerful than any other, he'd come to realize over his many years of life.  

"My parents," Alec finally said, so quiet at first that Magnus wasn't even sure he heard him properly.  "They found out I'm gay."

Magnus didn’t realize just how much of a surprise that would be to Alec’s parents.  He assumed Alec was out, even if he wasn’t really open about it. But knowing Shadowhunters culture as he did, it wasn’t a surprise that Alec had hidden himself for so long.  

“Am I to assume they didn’t take it well?”  Magnus already knew the answer but he hoped he was wrong.

“No, apparently being gay doesn’t fall into my parents’ plans for me.  I was supposed to marry some Shadowhunters girl and have a lot of kids before dying in battle against demons.  They suggest that I just pretend to be straight and marry a girl anyway.” Alec spat the words like something foul he no longer wanted in his mouth.  Not that Magnus could blame him. It was horrible for any parent to ask their child to pretend to be something they weren’t, simply to save face with their people.

Magnus’s heart hurt, wishing he could take away Alec’s pain but knowing there was nothing he could offer other than a shoulder to cry on and a safe place where no one would look for him.  For the rest of the night, Alec talked, Magnus listened, and eventually, Alec fell asleep on the couch in Magnus’s living room. Magnus covered him with a blanket and left him to sleep, taking the other couch so he could help if Alec woke disoriented in the morning.  

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Alec said on the way out the door.  “You didn’t have to let me and... Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Alexander.  Any time. You don’t need to wait until next Christmas if you don’t wish.”  After what Alec went through, Magnus wouldn’t push. He wanted to let the Shadowhunter set the pace.  There was interest there, Magnus was sure, but until Alec was ready, he wouldn’t worry do anything about it.  Alec would come around eventually. Magnus was certain.

Alec smiled.  “Thank you, Magnus.  I might do that.”

* * *

 

Angry?  No, Magnus wasn’t angry.  Disappointed, yes, but he always knew this was a possibility.  

Another year passed and he never did hear from Alec.  He thought for sure the other man would show up before Christmas rolled around again.  But, he vowed not to push and he had kept his vow. Never before had avoiding the Institute been such a hassle.  

But a year had passed and Magnus hoped Alec would show at the tree.  His mind raced with possibilities. Maybe Alec was sent back to Idris.  Maybe Alec found a nice Shadowhunter man to settle down with. Maybe Alec decided just to marry a woman and do his familial duty.  Magnus honestly didn’t know, but he hoped beyond hope that he still had a chance. If Alec showed, then he might finally get the opportunity to ask him out.

Magnus arrived first, his heart dropping when he didn’t see Alec immediately.  Maybe Alec truly was gone. If Magnus let himself consider this as a possibility, it might not have hurt so bad right now.  He leaned against the railing, staring at the tree while ignoring how much it hurt to be there alone. When someone stepped up beside him, Magnus barely glanced over before looking back at the tree.  But on a double-take, he smiled when he saw Alec standing there.

“I was beginning to think you stood me up this year.”

Alec blushed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  “Sorry about that. They, um, they made me Head of the Institute this year and things have been busy.  I had to finish paperwork before I could come here. The Clave doesn’t technically recognize Christmas as a holiday.”

“Their loss.  I’m glad that you still came by.  I would have missed you.” With Alec standing right there, it was easy to ignore the disappointment of the year prior, of all the days he hoped Alec would stop by.  

Alec stood still, staring at Magnus as though considering something.  With a nod, he reached out and took Magnus’s hand. “I’ve missed you every day since I left your place last year.  I wanted to come to see you but first I had to deal with my parents, then the promotion, and then I worried I’d waited too long.”  

“You didn’t.  I promise. I meant what I said, Alexander.  Any time.” Squeezing Alec’s hand, Magnus pulled him a little closer.  “I would like it if I could see you more than once a year though. I’ve never known how to ask you that before.”

A blush covered Alec’s cheeks but he didn’t look away.  Instead, he leaned forward kissing Magnus gently. When he pulled back, the blush was more pronounced but Magnus could only see the smile lighting up Alec’s face.  “Was that okay?”

“Alexander, I’ve been wanting to do that for several years.  It was _more_ than okay.”  Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the man as Alec did the same.  A couple people clapped, a couple cleared their throats, but neither Magnus nor Alec heard them.  Breaking apart to breathe, they grinned at one another. “So, would you like to go out sometime? Right now, perhaps?”

Alec nodded.  “I’d like that.”

“I know a great place in Marrakech.”

* * *

 

“Hurry up!  I don’t want to be late!”  

In the decade they’d been coming to the tree, including the four years before they got together and the one where they shared the first of a lifetime’s worth of kisses, Magnus and Alec never missed a year.  Now they arrived hand in hand, took in the sight in front of them before going to get drinks. Christmas Eve spent at the Rockefeller tree, Christmas morning spent at the loft, and Christmas night with the Lightwoods at the Institute.  If Magnus ever thought this would be his life, he would have believed himself to be delusional.

Now?  

Now he knew he was blessed.  

“Daddy!  Faster!” their daughter yelled from her place on Alec’s shoulders, tugging on his hair like the reins on a reindeer.  Their son, a year younger, rode on Magnus’s shoulder, giving him the same treatment. They’d adopted them both, a Seelie and a warlock respectively, two years ago and their lives hadn’t been the same since.  

“Look, Papa!  Look!” Their son leaned forward to point at the giant tree in front of them.  Magnus had to use magic to push him back into place.

He smiled, “I know, my sweet.  It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Both children stared at the tree, fascinated by all the lights, babbling to each other as they looked over the heads of the assembled crowd.  But Magnus’s eyes were focused on his husband. Alec met Magnus’s gazed and smiled at him, Magnus’s heart stuttering in his chest. He got to have this.  A family with a husband and children who loved him. With all the traditions that came with it.

Magnus couldn’t wait to do this for the rest of forever.


End file.
